Paper Plane
by ame to ai
Summary: Saat seseorang terjatuh, orang itu tak mempunyai pilihan, tidak ada alasan, maupun ruang kecil untuk penolakan. Semua terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Mereka yang terjatuh tak mempunyai kuasa untuk menahan diri, apalagi hati. InuKag. AU Modern-Setting. AH. Very slow update.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rate: T

Warnings: Alternate Universe. All Human.

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada dan bersandar di sudut sofa bertanya, "Sabtu nanti kau ada acara?"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menatap sahabatnya tanpa berkedip. Jawaban tercerdas yang keluar dari mulut Kagome saat itu hanyalah, "Hah?" Sebagian dirinya tak percaya, sebagian dirinya yang lain berbunga-bunga, Inuyasha mengajaknya pergi?

Menekan kegugupannya, Inuyasha memalingkan wajah, dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan melalui kaca jendela yang memenuhi sisi Barat _coffee shop_ tempat mereka bekerja paruh waktu. Kemudian, secara acuh tak acuh, ia mengimbuhkan, "kalau kau tidak mau pun aku bisa pergi ke konser itu sendiri."

Kagome lantas menyahut, "Aku tidak ada acara Sabtu nanti." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menekan semua semangat yang membumbung di dalam dadanya.

Inuyasha merogoh sakunya, ia memandangi empat tiket yang ia dapat secara cuma-cuma dari sang ayah yang kenal dengan EO penyelenggara konser. "Masih ada dua yang tersisa," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Karena pekerjaan sampingan yang juga diambil teman prianya, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka tak bisa ikut. "Kau ada ide?"

"Bagaimana dengan Sango?" Usul gadis itu.

Inuyasha tahu, sahabat Kagome itu pun sangat menyukai band yang mengusung musik berjenis _alternative rock_ yang akan mereka tonton nanti, band favoritnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan walaupun ia tahu, secara diam-diam, Kagome berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Sango. "Kau bisa ajak dia."

" _Okay_ ," Kagome mengangguk, mulutnya sudah terbuka kembali tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Inuyasha sudah melengos pergi untuk menyambung pekerjaannya yang tertinggal.

Di rentangan waktu berikutnya, Kagome lebih memilih tuk mengumbar rasa antusiasnya kepada Sango lewat pesan. Pada saat itu, yang ia harap hanyalah Inuyasha dan Sango akan cepat akrab satu sama lain. Mungkin nanti, ia akan mengatur lebih banyak lagi pertemuan lainnya untuk mereka berdua. Jika dua sahabatnya itu bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih, di sulung Higurashi itu yakin bahwa dia akan menjadi _matchmaker_ yang paling keren yang pernah ada.

Mengapa Kagome berhasrat untuk menjodohkan kedua sahabat terdekatnya? Mungkin ia terlalu banyak membaca novel romansa Harlequin? Atau, mungkin di matanya, kedua sahabatnya itu memang cocok satu sama lain.

Bagaimanapun jadinya, Sabtu nanti adalah kebetulan yang sempurna bila ia ingin menyebutnya; Tidak ada mata kuliah yang menunggu mereka, _shift_ mereka di hari itu pun pagi sehingga mereka memiliki waktu luang yang panjang sejak sore hari. Gadis itu tersenyum, dia tahu, lusa nanti akan jadi hari yang sangat sangat menyenangkan.

.

Kagome menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian, berharap ada _chemistry_ seperti percikan listrik bila tidak gelembung-gelembung cinta berwarna merah muda di udara saat Inuyasha dan Sango pertama kali bertatap muka. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang spesial. Inuyasha tetap terlihat acuh tak acuh, dan Sango, tak terlepas dari sifat _cool_ miliknya. Tapi Kagome tak mau menyerah, sebelum konser dimulai, beberapa kali di malam itu, ia berusaha memisahkan diri dari keduanya dan memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Miroku, sahabat Inuyasha.

Namun, bagi Inuyasha, Sango tak lebih dari teman baru yang potensial sebagai sahabat. Sedangkan bagi Sango, ia melihat Inuyasha_pria yang Kagome deskripsikan dengan kalimat _'so fucking crazy rock and roll'_ _ hanya sebagai ' _good guy'_ yang akan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan.

Konser dimulai, Kagome yang bersandingan dengan Miroku teramat menikmati waktunya di sana. Sebagai pecinta musik, telah lama ia ingin menghadiri sebuah pertunjukan musik secara langsung, ia ingin mendengarkan dentuman _sound system_ yang menghentak dada, melompat-lompat mengikuti musik di tengah _mosh pit_ , dan bernyanyi selantang-lantangnya bersama ratusan orang. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di tengah hingar-bingar, melakukan semua hal yang telah lama ia inginkan bersama sahabat- sahabatnya.

Di pertengahan acara, suara gebukan drum menghilang dan digantikan dengan petikan gitar yang disertai suara berat sang vokalis yang mengalun. Disaat semua penonton terhanyut dengan perpaduan suara indah yang dihasilkan, Sango meneriakkan nama sang vokalis sekuat tenaga. Jeritan histeris Sango yang melengking menarik perhatian _leader_ band itu, alhasil, sebuah senyum dan ciuman jauh terlempar ke arah wanita bersurai cokelat itu dari sang vokalis.

"Oi!" Protes Inuyasha kepada Sango sambil mengusap-usap telinga kanannya yang berdenging.

Tak mengindahkan keluhan Inuyasha, dengan wajah sumringah, Sango yang mendekut terus-terusan mendekap dadanya seakan-akan mencegah jantungnya melompat keluar dan berlari di antara kerumunan penonton. Melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, Kagome hanya dapat terbahak-bahak.

"Kagome!" Sango meraih kedua tangan gadis Higurashi itu dan meletakkan di atas dadanya. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, ia berkata, " _I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying!"_

Miroku mengeluarkan komentar yang tak disangka-sangka oleh kedua gadis itu, "kontak fisik dari dua wanita cantik seperti kalian berdua tampilkan saat ini lebih menarik bagiku dibanding pertunjukan musik itu."

Sontak, Sango dan Kagome menyahut ketus, " _ecchi!"_ Setelah itu derai tawa kembali meluncur dari mereka.

Pada akhirnya, sampailah pertunjukkan itu di tiga lagu terakhir. _Beat_ meningkat, musik yang memompa semangat bergaung. Para _dancer_ wanita dengan kostum dari kulit berwarna yang mirip dengan sepasang pakaian dalam muncul dari balik layar. Wanita-wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah yang membentuk huruf 'X', setelah sampai di panggung terdepan, mereka berderet di samping kanan dan kiri sang vokalis, membelakangi penonton, meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok, lalu kembali ke tengah panggung tanpa memutuskan tarian seduktifnya. Pada saat itu, Kagome lekas mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Inuyasha yang seakan tak berkedip saat menatap ke arah panggung. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, ada sesuatu yang mulai mengusik hatinya. Gadis itu tak lagi menikmati acara sepenuhnya.

Saat konser berakhir, dua gadis itu memisahkan diri sejenak. Setelah lima belas menit tertahan di toilet wanita, barulah Kagome dan Sango kembali berkumpul dengan para pria yang menunggu.

" _Gomenasai_ ," ucap Kagome.

"Maaf, telah membuat kalian menunggu," tambah Sango.

"Tidak apa-apa Higurashi _-san_ ," ujar Miroku menenangkan. "Tadi adalah penantian yang layak untuk dapat kembali bertemu denganmu."

Sango menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ditangkap telinganya, Inuyasha memutar bola mata mendengar rayuan basi sang sahabat, dan lagi-lagi, Kagome tertawa kecil. Tawa gadis itu terhenti tatkala ada sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh punggung tangan kanannya, saat kepalanya tertarik ke bawah tuk mencari tahu, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah minuman kaleng dingin yang Inuyasha ulurkan untuknya. Kagome kembali mengangkat pandangannya, butuh sesaat untuk mengerti itu adalah salah satu kebaikan hati lain yang diberikan pria itu. Dengan senyum lebar penuh gigi, ia mengambil minuman itu dan berucap penuh terima kasih, " _Arigatou_ , Inuyasha."

Untuk sekejap, Sango dan Miroku yang berada di antara keduanya, merasa menjadi mahluk tak kasat mata.

Seperti alergi dengan pertunjukan afeksi yang diberikannya, Inuyasha melengos dan berseru, "Ayo kita pulang!"

Dengan itu, mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki.

Di tengah kerumunan padat, keempatnya tak lagi dapat berjalan berjajar. Sango dan Miroku sudah berjarak lima meter di depan Inuyasha dan Kagome yang berjalan bersandingan dengan bahu saling bersentuhan. Dari arah belakang, seorang laki-laki yang berjalan terburu-buru menabrak sisi kiri tubuh Kagome. Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu meringis sakit sambil menoleh ke pria yang baru saja menabraknya, pria yang seakan tak memiliki sopan santun itu terus berlalu sambil memanggil temannya di kejauhan.

Seraya melemparkan tatapan yang dapat membelah dinding baja, Inuyasha berteriak pada laki-laki kurang ajar yang baru saja menabrak sahabat perempuannya, "Pakai matamu saat berjalan, Otak Udang!"

Kagome melihat pria itu berhenti di tempat, dengan tubuh yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari kedua teman laki-lakinya, pria itu menatap balik Inuyasha dengan sorot mata yang menusuk selama beberapa saat. Detik-detik itu sarat ketegangan.

Tak mau ada keributan, gadis yang tinggal di lingkungan kuil itu lantas melingkarkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri Inuyasha, lalu memanggil nama pria itu dengan halus, "Inuyasha ..., " orang yang dipanggil mendengus sebal sebelum menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada Kagome.

Setelah sang sahabat menatapnya tepat di mata, "aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kagome dengan suara yang meyakinkan.

Untuk sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam di tempat, saling pandang, Inuyasha memberikan tatapan jengkel, sedangkan Kagome berusaha memberi tatapan lembut nan menenangkan. Saat matanya mencari-cari orang itu lagi, si penabrak sudah lanjut berjalan dan menghilang ditelan gerombolan orang. Inuyasha kembali memusatkan perhatian pada gadis yang ada di sisinya, ia hendak menyemburkan kekesalannya secara verbal, tapi apa yang ia lihat di wajah sahabatnya membuat laki-laki itu bungkam.

Dengan seulas senyum yang terukir, Kagome menambahkan. "Tapi, terima kasih, Inuyasha."

Putra Touga Taisho itu memalingkan muka dengan segera. "Keh!"

Di lima menit berikutnya, mereka berjalan di aula yang padat manusia setapak demi setapak. Kedua wajah itu memandang ke arah yang berlawanan, Inuyasha menatap deretan lampu di kanan atas, sedangkan Kagome memperhatikan dengan setengah hati wajah-wajah yang ada di sisi kirinya. Bertentangan dengan titik fokus mereka, gestur tubuh keduanya menyatakan hal sebaliknya. Hingga aula tempat mereka berada telah berubah menjadi lapangan parkir, kerumunan mulai menyebar, ruangan luas terpapar, tapi tetap saja, keduanya berjalan berdekatan. Selama sepersekian detik, selapis kekecewaan terbersit di wajah salah satunya ketika mereka kembali bergabung dengan Sango dan Miroku yang sudah menunggu.

Dengan berjalan kaki, perjalanan menuju stasiun ditempuh keempatnya selama sepuluh menit. Selama waktu yang berlalu, perjalanan mereka banyak diisi oleh canda dan rayuan Miroku kepada Sango. Walau hati gadis berambut cokelat itu mulai sumringah, tapi ia hanya menjawab pendek sambil menatap malas. Bila bukan Sango yang memotong sesekali, Inuyashalah yang memuntir rayuan Miroku menjadi senjata untuk menyerang balik pria itu.

Di stasiun, keempatnya berpisah. Dengan sebuah anggukan, kepala silver itu menghilang dibalik pintu kereta yang tertutup. Tinggalah Kagome dan Sango menunggu kereta mereka yang akan datang, sepanjang perjalanan Kagome mendengarkan dengan antusias ketertarikan dibalik keluhan Sango tentang Miroku. Meski bukan kepada laki-laki yang ia harapkan, romansa 'ala novel Harlequin' mulai bersemi di hati sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Dual hal yang dapat ditarik si sulung Higurashi pada hari itu adalah, profesi _matchmaker_ tidak cocok untuknya.

Dan yang kedua, kini ia mengerti bahwa, saat seseorang terjatuh, orang itu tak mempunyai pilihan, tidak ada alasan, maupun ruang kecil untuk penolakan. Semua terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Mereka yang terjatuh tak mempunyai kuasa untuk menahan diri, apalagi hati.

Kagome meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada. Hanya dengan mengingat nama salah satu sahabatnya saja debaran jantungnya semakin menguat.

~TBC~

* * *

Notes: Maaf utk semua mc lain yang belum di update. Fic ini_yg ragu utk di posting tapi udah ditulis sejak lima bulan yg lalu_bakalan jd very slow update. I don't know why but I feel I have to complete this fic *shrug*

Btw, festival Nakama di Ecopark Ancol udah dimulai, yay^^ Utk semua yang mau dtg dan liat performance Do As Infinty besok, let's make friends!

Oiya, buat Renata Higurashi yang menang fanmeet-nya Do As Infinity, omedetou. I'm sooo happy for you, can't wait to see u there^^

To all readers, minna saiko arigatou \m/


End file.
